


Ah.. so you're cursed then?

by MaybeGordosFeetman



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Curses, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, Original Character(s), Werewolves, Why Did I Write This?, Witch Curses, Witches, Yo you got cursed? That's so cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeGordosFeetman/pseuds/MaybeGordosFeetman
Summary: This has a bit of OC x Canon. Don't like it? Don't read it lmao.
Relationships: Laurance Zvahl/Original Character(s)





	Ah.. so you're cursed then?

After and Laurance had been dating for.. a month? Yeah, about a month.  
They were both at Laurance's house watching Twilight (Aster was irritated that Laurance had never seen it and brought all of the movies with her).  
"Uh.. Hey Laurance-" Aster said, looking at the window  
"Yeah?" He responded, still looking at the TV  
"Do… you have a cat?" She asked  
"No…? Why are you asking"  
"There's.. a cat at the window" Aster slowly pointed towards the window  
"Wait what" Laurance turned his head and she was right.  
Outside the window, was a cat.  
Blue-grey fur, pastel blue eyes, and dark blue markings. One of the markings at its shoulder seemed strange. It was of 4 triangles set up in almost a square formation with the points away from the center, in the center there was a dot, and between each triangle was a diagonal line.  
The cat listed its front paw and pawed at the window  
"I think it wants to be let in" Aster said, getting up from where she had been sitting "Can I let it in?" She asked when she got to the window  
"You know it could be dangerous right?" Laurance responded, being the voice of reason as always  
"Come onnnnn, look at it! It's so cute, something this cute couldn't be bad!! Pleaaaase?" She pleaded, turning to look at him with puppy dog eyes  
He looked away, blushing slightly "Fine…"  
"Yay!" Aster opened the window and carefully picked up the cat "Hello buddy! What are you doing out here"  
"GAH! PUT ME DOWN!!"  
"EEP-" out of reflex and panic, Aster dropped the cat "IT TALKS, LAURANCE THE CAT TALKS-"  
The cat managed to land on all four feet, stumbling slightly "Of course I can talk!! And was it really necessary to DROP ME?! Ugh, stupid dog"  
"Oh no she didn't-" Laurance muttered  
"EXCUSE ME?!" Aster growled at the cat, ignoring Laurance's comment  
"HE! You ignorant FOOL!" The cat looked t Laurance, hissing  
"HEY!!" Laurance stood up, but Aster was a step ahead  
She grabbed him by the scruff, lifting him off the ground "Cats. Don't. Talk. And you're rude as hell!! What's your problem anyway, someone forgot to clean your litter box or something??"  
"I'M NOT A HOUSE CAT! I'M A MEIF'WA, NOW UNHAND ME!!!" The cat struggled  
Aster placed the cat down "A meif'wa? Like I'll believe that."  
"I have been cursed you, imbeciles!! Some STUPID WITCH cursed me and made me take this STUPID CAT FORM and now I cant get OUT OF IT!!!"   
"A curse? Witch? I mean.. in that case maybe Lucinda could help?" Laurance suggested, looking at the cat, who had now sat down on the carpet.  
"You're Not seriously suggesting we help him after how utterly RUDE he's been."  
"I am, besides, it's not as if we ended up being any nicer. Besides, he's probably just irritated that he's forced to be like this"  
"Tch.." Aster crossed her arms  
"Yes. I am QUITE irritated. But I will not apologize for my actions till the DOG apologizes." The cat spoke again  
"WHY YOU LITTLE-"  
"Aster, your temper.." Laurance said, stepping forward and placing a hand on her shoulder  
"Fine.. I'm…" she couldn't believe SHE was the one apologizing "sorry."  
"Hmph. Apology accepted. I suppose I am sorry as well. My actions were uncalled for."  
"See? Now can we all get along?" Laurance smiled  
"That depends, do you plan on getting me my normal form back?"  
"Tell us your name first before we get to that. I'm Laurance, this is my girlfriend, Aster. What about you?" He said, looking at the cat.  
"A human is dating a mutt? How shameful." the cat said  
"THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD IT, I SWEAR TO IRENE IM GONNA-" Aster started  
"Hey, no more fighting. Just tell us your name, or this will get nowhere." Laurance said  
"Fine then. I will ignore your lack of shame with your relationship for now. My name is Zerran." He responded "Now, who is this 'Lucinda' you spoke of? The one whom you think may be able to help me?" Zerran asked, moving from his spot on the carpet and jumping onto the sofa.  
"A friend of mine, she's a witch, and may be able to help reverse your curse"  
"I am not fond of witches after my incident, but if you believe she may be able to return me to my prior glory, I will cooperate." Zerran responded  
"Okay, let's bring you to her then."  
After a bit, all 3 of them arrived at Lucinda's house, and Laurance began to explain the situation.  
"So basically, this is Zerran. He's a meif'wa, and he's cursed to take on a cat form?" Lucinda restates the information  
"Yes. He was at my window.."  
"Hm… well.. I'll see what I can do but…" she seemed hesitant to continue her sentence  
"But..?"  
"I've, never really worked much with curses like this exactly.. and depending on how strong the witch that did this was, I can't promise I'll be able to reverse it" she said  
"That's understandable, just do whatever you have to and we'll decide what to do from whatever conclusion you come to" Laurance smiled  
Lucinda nodded, beginning to inspect the mark on Zerran's left shoulder  
After a few hours, Lucinda returned to them, holding Zerran  
"Grrrr, put me down." He struggled before being placed down on the floor  
"I'm sorry but, I don't know what to do here. This is some powerful curse magic, and it's almost like there's security spells meant to stop it from being broken." She shook her head "How could you possibly make a witch this mad?" She asked, looking at Zerran  
"Broke up with her.."  
"Ohhhh" the three said in unison   
"Well, I guess you'll just have to stay with us then. Until we find a way to fix your problem of course" Laurance said  
"Wait what. Hell no! I would rather die than live with a werewolf!!" Zerran protested  
"It's either us or the snow, kitty." Aster said  
"Bastards.. oh how I despise dogs… fine then. If that's how it is, then so be it."  
"Good. Now let's get you some purina and a litterbox. Maybe some catnip~?" She said  
"DON'T PATRONIZE ME, MUTT!! I REFUSE TO EACH SUCH DISGUSTING FOOD!!!"  
"Awwwe, look Laurance, the kitty is upset"  
"Hm.." Laurance chuckled "Maybe he needs a scratching post too" he added, picking Zerran up  
"THE ONLY SCRATCHING POST I NEED IS YOUR FLESH!!!"  
"How cute" Aster said, heading to leave, with Laurance following behind  
"DAMN YOU PEOPLE!!!! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL WHEN I GET MY FORM BACK I SWEAR IT!! I'LL DESTROY YOU I SAY!!! GAAAAAAAH!!!!"


End file.
